


A New Day

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new day dawns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #429: Miracle.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

A New Day

~

Harry woke slowly, expecting a hangover, but, miraculously, he felt fine. More than fine, he felt great. 

Slipping out of bed, he hummed as he made tea, showered, and prepared for work, and by the time he arrived at the Ministry, he was actually singing to himself. 

Ignoring the odd looks he was getting, Harry all but danced into the office, blinking when he saw Malfoy already sitting there. 

“Good morning,” he said. 

Malfoy inclined his head. “Good morning, Potter.”

“You’re early,” Harry said, sitting down in his chair. 

Malfoy shrugged. “So are you.” 

Harry smiled. “Yeah, I suppose so.” 

~

The miraculous day continued. Malfoy seemed to be in a good mood, responding to Harry with civility, some would be even say friendliness. 

As they had extra paperwork to do, being new Aurors, they spent the morning on that, and when lunch time rolled around, Harry leaned forward. “Fancy leaving for lunch? I’m getting a bit claustrophobic.” 

Malfoy pushed away his paperwork. “You, too? Thank Salazar,” he said.

Harry grinned. “Brilliant. Let’s go.” 

They went to one of Harry’s favourite cafes, and because of the nice weather, sat outside. And that was when the day took a sharp left turn. 

~


End file.
